The invention relates to a machine tool comprising a machine frame, at least one workpiece spindle, in which a workpiece can be clamped and driven for rotation about a workpiece spindle axis, a support, on which the workpiece spindle is arranged and with which the workpiece spindle can be moved relative to the machine frame and transversely to the workpiece spindle axis into at least two spindle stations stationarily defined with respect to the machine frame, and at least one tool carrier associated with a selected one of the spindle stations, comprising a cross-slide carrier (also referred to herein as a "transverse-slide carrier") mounted on the machine frame and having a cross slide (also referred to herein as a "transversed slide") for a tool movable in an X direction relative to the workpiece spindle located in the selected spindle station.
A machine tool of this type is known, for example, from DE-A-196 49 016.
In a machine tool of this type, the tool carriers are designed such that they are movable in the direction of an X-axis stationarily defined with respect to the machine frame and, where applicable, of a Z-axis.
As a result, the tool carriers are merely suitable for the use of stationary tools for classic rotary machining or also for the use of rotatingly driven tools, with which, however, only a center machining of the workpieces is possible.
DE-B-33 28 327 discloses, in addition, a possibility, with which an off-center machining of a workpiece is also possible by means of a turret movable in an X-axis.